


Chocolate

by ArcaneWeapon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caution: Extreme Fluff Inside, Chocolate, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneWeapon/pseuds/ArcaneWeapon
Summary: Cloud took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. It was now or never. He could do this. It wasn’t even complicated. Just walk over, say hello, hand over the box. Simple. A child could do it, and he was supposed to be a grown man, which meant that, of course, he could do it as well. Right? Right! Plan established, present firmly in hand, he took the first step forward.--OR--Cloud buys Aerith a present but has a hard time building up the courage to actually give it to her.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Chocolate

Cloud anxiously stepped through the doorway of Seventh Heaven, immediately relieved to find the place empty except for Tifa and Aerith. They were chatting at the bar, Tifa behind it as usual and Aerith perched on a stool, sipping what looked like her favorite drink—Tifa's special 'Lifestream' cocktail. Since no one else was around, that meant the plan he'd carefully constructed earlier—with Tifa's help—was working perfectly so far.

Now it was time for the tricky part.

Cloud took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. It was now or never. He could _do_ this. It wasn't even complicated. Just walk over, say hello, hand over the box. Simple. A child could do it, and he was supposed to be a grown man, which meant that, of course, he could do it as well. Right? Right! Plan established, present firmly in hand, he took the first step forward.

There was an explosion behind him as the doors blew open, nearly smashing into his back.

". . . and then I smacked that Shinra idiot silly _and_ left with all the gil!" Barret roared in laughter as he barreled through the entrance.

"What? No way, that's incredible!" Wedge said, following after Barret.

Biggs was right on his heels, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He's pulling your leg, man."

Wedge deflated slightly. "Hey, not cool bro."

"Heya, SOLDIER boy!" Jessie called out, smiling and winking as she strode past him.

"Ex-SOLDIER," Cloud muttered out of instinct. It was like a tornado had suddenly blown through, scattering all of his careful planning out the window. What was going _on_? None of them were supposed to be here right now.

"Uh, what happened to the mission, guys?" he asked, shifting the present behind his back with trembling fingers to prevent anyone from seeing it.

Barret looked over at him in surprise. "What, you mean those drakes? Didn't seriously think it would take us that long to clean 'em out, did you?"

"It was supposed to be an entire nest of them . . ."

"Hah! What can I say? Never underestimate the power of Avalanche! Am I right, or am I right?!"

Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge all cheered, smashing together the mugs of beer they'd somehow already obtained from the bar—the liquid inside splashing out and onto the floor.

"I am _not_ cleaning that up, you three!" Tifa shouted, crossly.

They each chorused an apology, moving to sit together at one of the tables as Barret walked to the bar and grabbed the mug Tifa had ready and waiting for him.

"Heya Barret," Aerith said, smiling up at him.

"Marlene give you any trouble?" he asked.

"Nope! She's a great girl, out like a lightbulb in the back room."

Barret chuckled softly, a rare fond look crossing his face. "Guess I'll head on back and be there when she wakes up from her nap."

As the large man squeezed through the door next to the bar, Cloud took stock of the situation. His initial plan had gone up in smoke, but all hope wasn't lost quite yet. The three remaining Avalanche members were engaged in a heated discussion about . . . something. He could just pretend they weren't there, sit down next to Aerith, and give her the present without them even noticing. No ridicule, no teasing comments, no laughter.

The new plan established, Cloud walked toward Aerith before anyone else could decide to barge in. "Hey—"

"Oh crap!" Jessie yelled, jumping to her feet and drawing everyone's attention. "Aerith, that big dress sale I was telling you about yesterday is starting now, we _have_ to go!"

Aerith immediately bounced to her feet, whirling around. "Cloud!" she exclaimed, her eyes brightening as she caught sight of him.

"Hey there," he said, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face as their eyes met.

She stepped closer to him, the faint smell of her floral perfume drifting across the gap and filling his nose. "Sorry about the horrible timing, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've been _dying_ to buy this one dress for a while now."

He shook his head gently. "No, no, it's fine, don't worry about it."

"I know, wanna come with?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe we could find something there for you too."

Cloud flushed, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. "I'll pass, thanks."

Aerith surprised him by closing the gap between them and bouncing up on her toes to brush her lips against his cheek, causing his face to burn even hotter. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" she whispered in his ear.

He swallowed and nodded his head, unable to come up with a verbal response.

She beamed up at him before hurrying past, chasing after Jessie as the other woman rushed through the door. Biggs and Wedge remained at the table, drinking and chatting without a care in the world. Cloud stood there in shock for a moment, before slowly made his way over to Tifa at the bar.

"Not interested in shopping with the other girls?" he asked hesitantly.

"Na, I've got plenty of dresses already and they've never really been my thing. Too restrictive, I need to be able to _move_."

Cloud smiled softly, recognizing the truth of those words. He'd only seen Tifa in a dress once before, and she _had_ seemed less comfortable in it than with her usual outfit. He sighed loudly and dropped onto the stool Aerith had been sitting on.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan. At _all_."

"Hey sometimes that's just life, ya know? Gotta roll with the punches, maybe even hit back when it's too much." She punched the air in front of her a few times, her mouth twitching. "Couldn't you have just gone ahead and given it to her anyway?"

Hah, as if it were that easy. "With so many people watching? No, no way," he said firmly.

"Just drop by her place then, that's the only way the two of you are going to get any kind of alone time."

"What, just swing by uninvited? I don't want to bother her or—"

"Cloud," Tifa said sternly, her eyes glinting in warning.

He swallowed nervously. "Yes, Tifa?"

"Remember when you asked me to tell you when you're being an idiot?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"You're being an idiot, Cloud Strife," she said, laughing. "Aerith will be overjoyed to have you show up, trust me."

He chuckled nervously and nodded his head. "Fine, fine, I'll take your word on it. Thanks for the advice, Tif."

"Not a problem! Satisfaction guaranteed, or your money back!" She gave him a thumbs-up, accompanied by a large grin.

Cloud blinked. "But . . . I haven't paid you anything."

"That's why it's so easy to be confident," she replied, winking.

He groaned, shaking his head as he got up and turned to leave.

"Go get her, lover boy!" Tifa called out behind him, causing his face to heat up.

He hurried out of the bar, Tifa's giggles chasing after him. While he appreciated her help, he could have done without the teasing. He _was_ getting more used to it—thanks to Aerith—but it was _different_ from her. Special.

Shaking his head to try and clear it, Cloud decided to knock out a few requests around town while he waited on Jessie and Aerith to finish their shopping trip.

* * *

As Cloud rounded the corner to Aerith's house, his breath was stolen away. Not by the waterfalls, not by the abundant greenery, not even by the shocking splashes of color from the flowers. The first few times he'd visited, sure, those had been remarkably impressive, but he was used to them now. They paled in comparison to what had truly captured his attention. It was the difference between night and day. Hot and cold.

Aerith.

She was down on her knees, surrounded by the flowers she loved so much, doing . . . well, whatever it was you did with flowers. She'd taught him about weeding and fertilizing and pruning and he'd tried to pay attention, he really had. It wasn't that she was a bad teacher, not by any means, and what she'd managed to accomplish here was a miracle—the talk of the slums. No, Cloud's trouble learning had to do with the fact it was _her_ , and how easily she distracted him.

Aerith was so full of _life_. It was what had drawn him to her in the first place, like a bee to honey. Everywhere she went, no matter what she did, she left it a better place. People smiling, children laughing, even animals loved her. She denied it all, of course, refusing to admit there was anything special about a simple girl from the slums. But Cloud knew the truth. He knew how extraordinary she was.

Because no one else had ever managed to make him feel like _this_.

As she stood up—finished taking care of the flowers—Aerith noticed him, her head cocking in surprise. A light smile spread across her face. "Cloud? It's so late . . . How long have you been standing there?"

He looked around, blinking. That . . . was an _excellent_ question. It hadn't been _that_ long, had it? The natural light filtering through the plates overhead, which had already been dim when he first arrived, was now almost entirely gone—the giant lamps hanging from above replacing the last faint rays of sunlight.

"Just a few minutes," he mumbled, staring down at the ground by his feet in embarrassment.

Her pink dress and brown boots came into view and he looked up, marveling once again at how incredible she was. How much she meant to him. How much he loved her.

"Silly," she said, laughing as she reached out and poked his nose lightly. "You should have said something, I didn't notice you."

_But I didn't want to ruin the moment._

It was something he could never say—not if he didn't want to be teased endlessly. "Sorry, I—"

Aerith shivered—interrupting him—and he frowned, realizing how chilly it had gotten.

"Let's get you inside," he said instead, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close against him to try and help warm her up. Cloud loved the way she fit so perfectly against him—like they were made for each other.

"Mmm, that sounds nice," she hummed, leaning into him as they slowly walked towards the house. "Why'd you come?"

"I need a reason to visit my girlfriend?"

Her head shook against his side. "No, just curious."

"I have something for you," he admitted.

In an instant, Aerith broke free, bouncing in front of him and looking up with a huge smile on her face. "A present?!"

By the Planet she was _so_ charming. It made his heart stop. Took his breath away. The joy in her eyes, the way her hair perfectly framed her face, the swell of her lips. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. And, by some miracle, she was his girlfriend. It still shocked him.

"Cloud?"

He blinked, jumping slightly as Aerith leaned in close, a puzzled look on her face. "Right, sorry. Inside first, then presents?"

"Yay!" she cried, spinning and rushing to the house, Cloud following after her in amusement.

Some people found her exuberance to be a bit too much at times. Said that just watching her made them feel tired. Cloud was not one of them. Aerith revitalized him, reinvigorated him. She was the force that kept him going, the force that gave him life. No matter how hard the situation might get, he knew he could count on her to lift his spirits.

"Heya Mom!" Aerith called out as they entered the house. "Guess who dropped by!"

"Oh, Cloud? How nice to see you again, dear. We already ate, but I could heat something up for you?"

He nodded to the older woman in greeting. "Thanks, Mrs. Gainsborough, I'm fine though."

"Please, like I've said before, just Elmyra is fine. What are you two troublemakers up to this time?"

"Cloud got me a present!" Aerith theatrically whispered to her, easily loud enough for him to hear.

Elmyra's brow rose, the corners of her mouth softly curving upward. "A present, huh? That sounds nice."

"Yup! My boyfriend is the _best_!"

"What kind of present, exactly, did you get my daughter, _Mr. Strife_?" she asked, the look in her eyes the one that never failed to remind Cloud this was the last woman he ever wanted upset with him.

"Uh, well—"

"Hey! No fair, mom. _I'm_ the only one who gets to bully Cloud!" Aerith said, pouting playfully. She whirled around and was at his side in the blink of an eye. "Come on, let's go to my room."

"You two be responsible now, you hear me?"

"Mom!"

Cloud's cheeks were on fire as he nodded his head.

"Cloud!" Aerith exclaimed, drawing his name out in the way he absolutely adored. "Don't encourage her!" Her cheeks were bright pink as she grabbed his hand and _dragged_ him up the stairs, Elmyra's laughter following them.

Before he'd fully processed what was happening, they were in Aerith's bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

"So? What's up? You've been kinda out of it tonight," Aerith said as she dropped onto her bed, pulling him down next to her so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry, you kind of do that to me." If he thought he'd been embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to now. He couldn't believe he'd said that without thinking.

Aerith's laugh swept over him, calming and soothing him as nothing else could. "As much as I'd love to tease you for that, I'm more curious about this present. Was that what you were hiding back at Seventh Heaven?"

Oh. So she _had_ noticed. He nodded guiltily. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but then everyone showed up and with so many people there . . . I just couldn't."

"Ah, so it's _that_ kind of present."

"What?" He frowned in confusion, then felt his face ignite. "No, wait! It's—"

He paused as he noticed Aerith shaking against him, realizing she was doing everything she could to contain her laughter. She was so adorable, and Cloud realized he'd been worrying for no reason. He regretted not giving her the present earlier. Who cared what the others thought? She was the only one who mattered.

"Here, just take it," he said, blushing as he held out the small box he'd been hiding behind his back and carrying for what felt like forever.

Aerith pounced on it, carefully lifting it and inspecting it closely. She delicately pulled off the pink bow holding the box together, gently setting it to the side. Looking up at him in excitement, her eyes twinkling, she slowly slid the lid off.

"Oh."

His heart plummeted as the word left her lips. The chocolates he'd bought this morning—at the time, shaped like flower petals—were destroyed, now just a mess of broken chocolate hunks. He'd wrecked everything, the way he always did.

"Shit, I—"

"Cloud, they're beautiful!"

He blinked in surprise. "What? But they're ruined."

"No they're not," she said, shaking her head. "Look." She shifted the pieces of chocolate around, quickly reforming them into a rough approximation of the familiar shapes he remembered from earlier. "See? Good as new!"

"But—"

Aerith picked one up and popped it into her mouth, chewing for a moment before she moaned in delight. "They're delicious!"

He couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad you like them," he said softly.

"I love them, but not quite as much as I love you, mister." And then she was pressed against him, her lips brushing against his, and all of Cloud's worries faded away.

"You taste like chocolate," he murmured, pulling back after a while and grinning at her.

Aerith giggled. "Want more?" she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she ate another bite.

He did. Cloud leaned in and melted into her arms as they dropped down to lie on the bed, losing himself in their kiss, the feeling of her lips on his the essence of perfection.

He never wanted this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story before Surprise Birthday and considered posting it last week instead, but ultimately decided it really fit Valentine's Day better. Besides, there are never too many fluff stories about these two love chocobos, right? Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> All the thanks to the ever wonderful Lichtschwert for taking the time to read over this story, your beta assistance is immensely appreciated!


End file.
